This invention relates to cyathane derivatives isolated from culture mycelia of Hericium erinaceum which is a mushroom of the Hydnaceae family in the Hericium group. This invention further relates to production stimulators of nerve growth factors (hereinafter referred to as NGF) and antibacterial agents containing such cyathane derivatives.
There have been reports on compounds isolated from mushrooms as well as their pharmacological effects. For example, it has been reported in Tetrahedron 39, 2779-2785 (1983) that ergosterol derivatives isolated from Polyporus versicolor, which is a mushroom in the Polyporaceae family, have the effect of killing hepatoma cells. As another example, it has been reported in Phytochemistry 27, 2777-2789 (1988) that erogosterol derivatives isolated from Agaricus blazei, which is a mushroom in the Agaricaceae family, have the effect of killing hela cells. Similar effects have been reported also in Japanese Patent Publications Tokko 48-6766, 55-71702 and 58-62118.
Regarding Hericium erinaceum which is a mushroom in the Hydnaceae family, it has been reported in Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 3-157347, 3-157367 and 3-157379 that octadecenoic acid derivatives, isoindolinone derivatives and phthalide derivatives separated from this mushroom have the effects of killing hela cells. There have not been reports, however, on compounds isolated from culture mycelia of Hericium erinaceum.